


Instagram pervert

by Lenatoutcourt



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Protective Mickey Milkovich, dilf Ian Gallagher, dilf Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: Mickey quickly becomes jealous when men send messages to Ian on Instagram.





	Instagram pervert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MGallavich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGallavich/gifts).

> Dedicated to MGallavich! Be careful when you talk with strangers ... you never know how they will react
> 
> Russian version : https://ficbook.net/readfic/8756090

"Fuck! I didn't think I still have that account. "

Mickey turned his head to Ian, hearing him astonished.

Both of them were lying on their bed in the Gallagher home, enjoying the calm of the place due to the absence of all the family members.

Everyone had gone to The Alibi to party, but too exhausted by their respective jobs, Ian and Mickey had stayed to rest a bit.

"What are you talking about?" Mickey asked, straightening himself to lean against the wall next to Ian.

"I just found the password of my old Insta."

"You have one of these?"

"Everyone has one Mickey... I haven't connected for ages. Fuck! I have a ton of unread messages. "

Mickey grabbed Ian's phone and opened the messenger before noticing with a hint of annoyance in his voice that all these messages came from half-naked men in their profile picture.

"You're exaggerating... look, this one isn't naked." Ian pointed out, pointing to one of the messages.

"His message dates from over a year ago. I bet that since the time he changed his picture. "

Mickey clicked on his picture to view his profile and scrolled through his photos.

"You see, 3 months ago he only posted pictures of him at the gym. I'm sure when he sent you a message it wasn't that picture he had for profile-picture. "

"Are you jealous Mickey?" Ian asked, amused by the annoyance that simple messages were giving Mickey.

"Don't give a damn shit about that." Mickey said, dropping the phone on the bed.

Ian retrieved his phone and opened the messenger before announcing.

"There is a message that dates from yesterday."

"This guy must be desperate. You haven't posted anything for an eternity and he sent you a message anyway..."

"It looks like he's new in town and he's trying to make friends." Ian said as he read the message.

"And you believe that bullshit ?! All he wants is to fuck with you. "

"It costs nothing to answer him, just to see ..."

"It's stupid." Mickey growled, leaning back on the bed, back to Ian.

Ian smiled as Mickey reacted like this. He had no desire to annoy Mickey, but seeing him so openly jealous made Ian want to continue.

"I asked him if he wanted us to go for a drink-" Ian started before being abruptly interrupted by Mickey.

"What?!?"

"Calm down, I said US. We could go for a drink with him. You and me. Look, I even sent a picture of you, me and Yev. "

Mickey calmed a little by seeing the picture on the screen in front of him, but his expression changed immediately when a new message appeared.

He snatched the phone from Ian's hands and dialed an answer before suddenly sending the phone to the floor.

"What the fuck?!?"

"I told you! All this guy wants is to fuck! He just answered that he loved DILF and that he had nothing against a threesome. He even sent a picture of his small dick! "

Ian burst out laughing, which didn't improve Mickey's condition.

"What makes you laugh like that?"

"I understand him... I also like DILFs. One in particular, actually." Affirmed Ian encircling Mickey's waist with his arms.

He felt Mickey relax gradually and pulled him against him to kiss him.

"Since we have the house to ourselves, we can maybe enjoy it..." he proposed, putting his lips against Mickey's neck.

* - * - *

Ian slowly emerged from sleep.

He had finally collapsed after several frantic rounds with Mickey last night.

Feeling Mickey's jealousy was definitely something he loved.

He smiled as he watched the sleeping young man next to him and straightened up before grabbing his phone that had fallen to the ground the night before.

He reopened the application and let out a small laugh as he realized that all his old photos had been removed and replaced by a single photo of him and Mickey.

He was asleep in his arms and Mickey stared at the lens proudly displaying a middle finger.

If the picture itself wasn't clear enough, the description put an end to any doubt.

Ian turned on the camera and stood next to Mickey before mimicking the pose of the young man in the previous picture and immortalizing the moment.

Just like Mickey before him, he posted the photo with the same simple but effective caption.

"Don't fucking dare to touch him! He's mine! "


End file.
